


Pleasure

by YadomJenlisa97 (DumplingJendukie97)



Series: Jenlisa [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumplingJendukie97/pseuds/YadomJenlisa97
Summary: Nah... no continuation guys~- Dumpling
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Jenlisa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Pleasure

i.— Lisa Manoban

I woke up early in the morning to go to school. There are only a few students so I went to our classroom but when I was about to open the door, a whimpering noise inside stopped me. I decided to peep in the window and I saw Jennie pleasuring herself. She unbuttoned her polo in order for her to massage her boobs using her right hand and the left hand was rubbing her wet panty.

ii.— Jennie Kim

Imagining Lisa rubbing my cunt while massaging my boobs makes me groan hungrily. Lisa is my long-time crush and I've been waiting for her to give me countless orgasms but probably I'm not her kind of mate. I squeezed my eyes shut and shivers filled me after releasing an orgasm. Teasing my nipples in a circular motion and again she popped out in my imagination, scorched me with a fiery desire while obviously raking over my half-naked body in heated passion.

iii.— Lisa Manoban

I can't bear watching Jennie like that because it makes my hormones awake and active. I opened the door swiftly without disturbing her satisfaction. I sat in front of her waiting for her to notice me but it seems that she's enjoying it. “Pleasuring yourself while thinking of me? ” then I smirked. “Why don't you ask for help?”

iv.— Jennie Kim

I almost lost my soul when Lisa spoke in front of me, I quickly sat down in a decent way."I'm n-not a person who asks for help but I wouldn't mind if it's y-you"I bit my lower lip wishing to sink down in the ground because of this embarrassing moment. She then laughed in a sexy way, I raised my right brow. I placed my toe on her bulge and rubbed it."Help me then Lisa~"I moan the last part where I mentioned her name.

v.— Lisa Manoban

I bit my lower lip staring at Jennie's moaning my name seductively. This girl is really a pain in my ass.“It's my pleasure to help you Jennie” I kneel down and gave her a torrid kiss while touching her neck down to her boobs. She moaned my name once again and it makes me more aggressive. I kissed, licked, and suck her neck after removing her skirt. Praising her naked body in front of me. Then soaked her breast, playing it using my tongue in a circular motion. Rubbing my knee between her legs at the same time stroking it and it made her moan louder, she turned her head left and right and pleading for more.

vi.— Jennie Kim

I gripped her broad shoulders, panting for air at the feel of her knee rubbing at my entrance. She was solely focused on pleasuring me, what I could only do is to cling to her and moan again and again. This is plain and simple but I want it, I want her, I love the way she gives me pleasure. I reached for her reddening lips and offered my lips eagerly, she then responded.

vii.— Lisa Manoban

I deepened the kiss, I was able to take my slacks off and ready to enter her entrance when someone is knocking on the door and different voices complaining outside “Hey open the door!” a familiar voice growled. After I heard those, my eyes widened and placed a cover on Jennie's mouth and cursed.“Shit! Maybe we will continue later ” I chuckled because of her disappointment. I wore my clothes back and gave her clothes too but she rolled her eyes and get them harshly from me. I opened the door and a bunch of classmates murmured at me so I asked sorry for it. I looked at Jennie behind me with a playful smile then she gave me a middle finger before walking out and after she could walk out I slapped her bottom that made her bit her lower lip.

**Author's Note:**

> Nah... no continuation guys~
> 
> \- Dumpling


End file.
